In Time
by hyose
Summary: Is it normal to fall in love with your own Kidnapper? Will Tomoyo teach Eriol forgiveness and will Eriol teach Tomoyo to unmask herself?
1. Default Chapter

Author: Okay guys this is my first fic ever so please be kind to me. I do accept criticisms and suggestions. So please do review! Please!  
  
Here it goes, I am the very legitimate owner of CCS in my very wide imagination that is. If there are people who are interested to sue me, please don't do it cause I don't have any money to pay you. If there are some things that is similar to anything that you have wrote, it is just coincidence. Anyways there are things that you have to know about this story. First Eriol, Sakura and Shaoran do not have any powers though Eriol and Shaoran are pretty talented in many ways that they seem to do the impossible. Second, Kero and Suppi do exist as Nakuru's troublesome cats. Third they are all 18 except for the older generations like Touya, Nakuru, and Yukito. They are all around 25. Touya is still Sakura's ever-protective brother and Yukito is still his best buddy and they don't know Nakuru or Eriol or Shaoran and Nakuru is Eriol's cousin as well as Shaoran's. So that is about the changes in the series.  
  
In Time Chapter One  
  
In a dark room where the only light is coming from the roaring fire across the room and where silence reined, there is a young boy thinking alone until a voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"Are you still thinking about your parents' death?" Asked the boy with chestnut colored hair.  
  
"Yes, I do still think of it. Why do you ask?" The navy haired boy replied as he sat on a big red chair in front the roaring fire.  
  
"Can't you let it go? Years have passed since that happened."  
  
"I have told you already a thousand times that I can't. If it were not for that woman, my parents would still be here with me." Eriol explained seriously with unusual calmness for his young age.  
  
"So, what are you planning to do? I know that you know who is that bitch that took uncle and aunt from us. Does she still live here in England?"  
  
"No. She now lives in Tomoeda, Japan." Stopping to think, he suddenly stood up and said, "Shaoran, please tell Nakuru to get three tickets to Japan. Get the money from my bank account."  
  
"What?! Are you crazy?"  
  
"No. I have thought of these already. Please start packing."  
  
"Have you thought already where we are going to stay once we get to Japan?" Shaoran countered desperately trying to stop Eriol's plan. He knows his cousin to well that he can tell right now what he is thinking of.  
  
"Yes. I do know. We do have an estate there. We are going to live and stay there. Understood?" Knowing that there is no two ways about the matter, Shoaran agreed hesitantly.  
  
/I just hope that you know what you are going to do. / Shaoran thought desperately as he looks at Eriol's departing back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Mother, where are you going?" asked the teen with a butt long raven colored hair.  
  
"I am going to a business trip. If you need anything, just tell your uncle what it is and that he can take money from my bank account. Do you need anything else?" Sonomi answered as she went on packing.  
  
/What I need is a mother/  
  
"No, thank you but I need nothing more." Tomoyo said as she plastered a fake smile on her face. Tomoyo Daidouji, daughter of the most successful businesswoman in Japan. Also she is the mistress of disguise. Her fake smile fools every one of her true feelings.  
  
"See you then after a couple of weeks honey. Take care!"  
  
"Yes mother. Good luck." Tomoyo mumbled at her mother's retreating back. As soon as the black limo disappeared from her view, she walked inside her room and went to her terrace. She was staring at the stars thinking how long since it was she was not alone in the big house. Since she still have her father. Feeling that she is sleepy, she changed into her pajamas and went to bed wishing that she would dream of her loving father. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- Arriving from Japan, Eriol, Nakuru and Shaoran proceeded to Eriol's mansion on top of the mountain overlooking the town of Tomoeda.  
  
"So, is this the place?" Nakuru asked Eriol.  
  
"Yes, this is it. My family has owned this place a long time ago and I do still remember coming here for vacation."  
  
"I think we must now go inside." Sharon said as he took two of the lounges they brought. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Sakura-chan! You look so cute!" Tomoyo squealed as she took video of Sakura dressed in a cute pink Japanese kimono.  
  
"Tomoyo, you know that the reason that I agreed to wear this is because you said you are going to wear the one I picked for you! Now go into the bathroom and change!"  
  
"Okay, okay."  
  
Sakura sighed as she look at her best friend go inside the bathroom. She knows how lonely her friend is. That is why she is hoping that she could meet someone in the festival they were going to. Although Tomoyo has many suitors, she know that she don't mind anyone of them. Tomoyo the most beautiful girl in their school, member of the school choir, head of the school org. and a lot more. Sakura knows that that is the reason why many of the guys drool for her. Her thought was disturbed as she heard Tomoyo open the door and came out of the bathroom. Now, it is her turn to gush around Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! You are so pretty! Now you will be the center of attention at the festival. By the way, when will you answer Matt? He is cute and all not to mention he is a real gentleman. What do you think of him?"  
  
"I think of him as a friend and only as a friend and nothing more than that and would you please stop paring me with anyone else? The last time you did that is a very big disaster. That guy is a total freak!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't know that he was a freak! He looks very cute and nice at school. Besides I thought you liked him!"  
  
"Well sorry but I don't like guys like him."  
  
"Well, you might as well be angry at Tiara. She was the one who told me to let you two be paired up. She said that the guy was a good friend of his brother."  
  
"Sakura-chan, you are hopeless." Sakura was about to nag Tomoyo about getting a boyfriend but was distracted by Touya's loud voice.  
  
"Sakura! Tomoyo! Get your asses down here! We are going to be late for the festival. I still have to work! Yuki-san is already here!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Hold your horses." Sakura shouted.  
  
"Let us go then. Oh wait. Here, wear this on your hair." Tomoyo said as she handed Sakura a hairclip that looks like cherry blossoms.  
  
"Thank you. Here is for you." Sakura said as she handed Tomoyo a hairclip exactly like hers but it looks like plum blossoms.  
  
"Oni-chan, here we are!"  
  
"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Konbanwa, Yuki-san." Tomoyo uttered. "Monster! What took you so long?!" Touya teased Sakura as she descended down the stairs. He hates to admit it but Sakura has grown into a fine young woman. He hates the fact that there will be boys who will be courting her soon. The only reason why they are not starting now is that they know how protective Touya is and how he scares a lot of guys who try to hurt his little sister.  
  
"I am not a monster!"  
  
At this scene, Tomoyo giggled at them. She took her video camera from her bag and started filming Sakura and Touya while arguing. She sees Yukito laughing hysterically at the sofa while trying to stand up straight but failing miserably. Sakura was trying to punch Touya but Touya is way taller than her even at her 5"2 height. He could stop her by holding her head, which pisses Sakura more until she, notice Tomoyo filming them.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! Could you please stop that! I don't want anyone seeing that tape. I don't want that tape spreading around school! Sakura squealed  
  
"Of course why would anyone like to see our Dear Sakura-chan squeal? I bet a lot guys would like to have a copy." Tomoyo said slyly as she continued to film the siblings.  
  
"Now you are hopeless." /Why is my best friend obsessed with filming me? / Sakura thought as they began to leave for the festival. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- "So, what is the plan?" Shaoran asked as he is seeping a cup of green tea.  
  
"Today is the festival right?"  
  
"Yes. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Her daughter will certainly go to the festival. Isn't it a nice day for seeing someone?'  
  
"I don't like what you are thinking are you sure about this?  
  
"Any objections?"  
  
"Nothing. Are we going to wake up Nakuru?"  
  
"No need to. She is peacefully sleeping with her cats. We should now move." Shrugging his shoulders. Shaoran followed Eriol out of their mansion. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan, how are you two?"  
  
"Just fine. How about you Rika-chan. And who is that guy with you?" Sakura said as she tried to look past at Rika's back.  
  
"Ummm. It is just Terada-sensei. He asked me to go out with him."  
  
"Hoe?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Really? Good luck to you." As Rika and Terada walk around to enjoy the festival, Sakura thought of something. "Tomoyo- chan, let us go to that tree."  
  
"What tree? The big cherry blossom tree at the back of the shrine?"  
  
"Yes, I would like to make a wish. Let us go."  
  
"Okay, okay. We will go. But what are you going to wish for?"  
  
"Can't tell you or it won't come true!" ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------------------- "Should we do it now? She is with another girl with auburn hair."  
  
"Yes we should. If we wait for another time, there will be bodyguards all around her. It will make it more difficult to get her."  
  
/To bad the girl with the auburn hair is really beautiful. Wait what are you thinking of? You are here to help your cousin and not to fall for her! Her cheerful eyes really look like emeralds. Stop that! How are you supposed to kidnap someone you love? Do I love her already? By just seeing her beautiful eyes?/ Shaoran thought as he looks straight at Sakura's emerald green eyes.  
  
Seeing the two girls approaching, they hid more on top of the tree. When they saw that the girls have closed their eyes to wish, they immediately grabbed them and put them to sleep. They just disappeared in the middle of the night. The darkness engulfing them.  
  
Author: Mwahahahahaha! I am soooooooooo bad. It so early to let Shaoran think of that. Well, Sakura and Shaoran will definitely be together earlier than Tomoyo and Eriol. Let us say that they are both more open-minded and they are just collateral damage. Well, please do review or I am not going to release the next one. Please give some suggestions! 


	2. default chapter

Author: I am here back again. Sorry for the late update. I have a lot of assignments and duties as a high school student. Ms. Evil, I guess you are right at that point when I used the word bitch. I was in a pretty bad mood when I wrote that part. I guess I have to change my rating. Sorry if I have offended anyone. To everyone who reviewed, would you please kindly leave your e-mail address so I could e-mail you. To those who could not review anonymously I am sorry. I forgot to uncheck the box that commands that no one could review anonymously.  
I would also like to say that I always update late. Sorry but I don't have that much time writing although I try to squeeze it in my very hectic schedule. As what I have said, I am studying in a not so ordinary school. If you don't believe, think about a school that gives Physics to second year high school students and our classes starts at seven in the morning and ends at six or five in the afternoon. Thanks to everyone who have reviewed!  
  
In Time Chapter Two  
  
At the middle of the night, Tomoyo wakes up because of a strange feeling. Blinking her eyes open, Tomoyo founds herself in quite large room decorated with a lavander carpet and plum blossoms wallpaper.  
  
/Where am I? What on earth am I doing here? Ouch! My head hurts. Where could Sakura be? / Tomoyo thought as she looked at the vastness of the room. Surprised but not intimidated she looked. Although she is surprised she can't help but admire the beauty of the room. /Whoever designed this room must have a really good taste and a vast knowledge of art. / She thought as she observed the paintings on the wall.  
  
Observing quietly at the corner of the dimly lit room, Eriol can't help smiling /She does not have that dumb look in her eyes. She is not like the other rich kids out there. / Deciding to make his presence known to the beautiful lady, he stepped out of the darkness.  
  
"You are awake I assume."  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Tomoyo asked, coldly.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, pretty touchy, Ms Daidouji. Is that what your mother thought you? Isn't it a little bit to harsh?" Eriol said mockingly.  
  
"Is that part of your business? Where is Sakura?" Tomoyo snapped.  
  
"She is the auburn-haired girl I assume. Don't worry she is safe. Goodbye Ms. Ms Daidouji. Sleep well." Eriol said as he left the room.  
  
"Wait! Who are you?" Tomoyo asked as his retreating back.  
  
Turning his head, Eriol just smiled mockingly and said nothing. Staring at disbelief, Tomoyo sat at the middle of the bed thinking where could she be and what do that mysterious guy want from her. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- In the other room, Shaoran is with a sleeping figure in the bed. Shaoran then sat on the edge of the bed and he stared at the girl sleeping peacefully. Knowing that her close eyes conceal emerald gems. Sakura then moved a little and mumbled something inaudible.  
  
"Are you awake?" Shaoran asked as he stroked Sakura's hair.  
  
Finding her senses, Sakura blinked her eyes rapidly and stared hard at the boy in front of her. Eyes widening as saucers, she clutches her blanket and then.  
  
"Hoooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeee! What am I doing here? Who are you? What do you want? Where is Tomoyo?" Sakura shrieked as she jumped away from Shaoran's reach.  
  
"One question at a time please and I am not going to hurt you. I can't answer all of your questions but I could tell you who I am and other things. Is that alright?"  
  
Nodding her approval, Sakura hugged a pillow very hard and inched closer to him.  
  
"I am Li Shaoran, 18 years old. You and your friend were kidnapped and I helped in doing it although not by my choice. Sorry but I don't have any choice. Can we be friends? I would try to make your life around here as easy as possible."  
  
"Okay, I guess. What is your name again? Li Shaoran? Shaoran means wolf right?"  
  
"Yes. You are correct. Umm, could you please tell me your name?"  
  
"Oh, I forgot. Anyways my name is Kinimoto Sakura. I am also 18 years old. Tomoyo-chan is my long time best friend and I have an older brother. What about you? Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No, I don't have any but I have two cousins. You will get to see them both. So you are Sakura, what a beautiful name. As beautiful as it means. Wait it is already late. You might as well go to sleep. Good night Cherry Blossom. Sweet dreams" Shaoran said as he flashed Sakura a smile. /She trusts anyone very easily. She acts like a child but she acts mature on things. /  
  
"Good night little wolf. Sleep well also." Sakura said to Shaoran as she smiled sleepily. /He is so kind not to mention handsome. I wish I could still see more of him. / ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Waking up the next morning both of the girls found clothes for them to wear beside their beds, a plum dress for Tomoyo and a pink skirt and top for Sakura. Then a knock both come to their door and a voice announced that the breakfast is ready. Shrugging off their suspicions, they both went out of the rooms and walked down through the stairs.  
  
"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" Tomoyo shouted as she caught sight of Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan! I am just fine. Do you have any idea what are we doing here? I don't think anyone is mad at my dad or my brother. What do you think?"  
  
"I am just as clueless as you. I don't even know what is the name of the guy that kidnapped us."  
  
Out of nowhere, Nakuru just burst in the room and began to squeal.  
  
"Oh, so you are the two girls that Shaoran and Eriol kidnapped. You are sooooooooooo adorable. I am sorry about the fact that you are kidnapped but you could do anything you want around here. What do you want for breakfast? Pancakes or waffles or cereal?"  
  
"Pancakes. I love pancakes. Could I have some?" Sakura asked sweetly.  
  
"Waffles please." Tomoyo asked politely.  
  
"Okay, coming right up. By the way what are your names? I am Akizuki Nakuru. You could call me on my first name and these are my two adorable cats." Nakuru exclaimed as she presented Tomoyo and Sakura two big fat cats. "The yellow one is Keruberus but we all call him Kero and the Violet one is Spinel Sun but we call him Suppi."  
  
Sakura took an immediate liking in Kero while Suppi immediately charms Tomoyo. Both of the girls went and ate breakfast with the two cats. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Inside another room, Eriol and Shaoran are sipping tea quietly. Shaoran then decided to end the unnerving silence between them.  
  
"Do you think she knows anything?" Shaoran asked as he sips some green tea.  
  
"No, I don't think so. If ever she does she is doing a very good job. She knows how to hide her emotions."  
  
"Are you disturbed by that fact?"  
  
"Should I be?"  
  
"I don't know. You are the only one I know that knows how to hide his feelings very well."  
  
"Does it matter to you that much? I think that we have to end this conversation. We still have to introduce ourselves to the two lovely ladies." Eriol said as he stood up from his chair located in front of the fireplace.  
  
"No, but.." Shaoran said but was cut short when Eriol closed the door behind his back. /Oh crap, he is going to leave things unanswered again. What's eating him? He used to be very open back then. What happened to you Eriol? I hope that Tomoyo teach you how to forget. Might as well follow him to the girls. I want to see Sakura again. She is pretty nice and beautiful not to mention naïve. / ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- Eating quietly in a large dining room, Tomoyo and Sakura kept exchanging glances. Finally taking up courage, Sakura began to sigh and asked Nakuru.  
  
"Umm, Nakuru could you please tell us what is going on here? I mean I know that we are kidnapped but what is the reason? And why are you being so nice? Just like Shaoran. You don't act like you are kidnappers."  
  
"Sorry Sakura-chan but I can't tell you. There is only one person who could do that and the reason might hurt you. Both of you." Nakuru answered. Smiling sadly. /I wish that these girls teach Eriol how to forgive. I know Tomoyo does not have any fault. Why is he taking it on her? I just don't understand. /  
  
"Good morning everyone. " Eriol greeted in a cold distant voice. As he entered, he stared hardly at Tomoyo, examining her reaction. Seeing nothing but a cold glare, he smiled to himself. /She knows how to hide everything. /  
  
Trying to be polite, Sakura asked sweetly, "Umm, can we know who you are?"  
  
"Of course my lady. Forgive me for my impertinence. I am Eriol Hirigizawa, 18 years old and an orphan because of someone." Eriol said as he glared angrily at Tomoyo. Every time he sees her, he is just reminded of his parent's death at the same time, he could feel something bothering about this girl. A deep dark secret behind her sweet smiles and attitude. A thing he really wants to know.  
  
/Why on Earth did he kidnapped us? Is he blaming me for his parent's death? This is getting more and more weird. What is eating him? / Tomoyo thought as she looked at Tomoyo.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Sakura-san, did you slept well?" Shaoran asked as he entered the room.  
  
"Good morning Shaoran-kun, yes I slept well. Thank you."  
  
"Is she the only one you are going to greet?" Nakuru asked, annoyed.  
  
"Wait, I greeted you right? I said good morning to everyone."  
  
"Yes you did but Sakura-chan was the only one you asked if she slept well! What about me? Or Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
"Sorry, Tomoyo, Tomoyo, the other girl right?" Shaoran asked as he faced Tomoyo's direction.  
  
"Yes, good morning." Tomoyo said as she smiled a little. She doesn't know why but she knows she could trust him.  
  
"Are you done? Aren't you forgetting something?" Nakuru asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, fine. Did you sleep well Nakuru-chan?" Shaoran asked as he sighed deeply. He knows Nakuru to well to piss her. Although annoying at times, having Nakuru around is fun. She knows how to brighten things up and she could make Eriol and Shaoran follow her. They know how violent she could get when she is mad.  
  
"Yes, I slept well. Thank you. By the way girls, after you finish eating, I'll tour you around. And you two" she said as she her gaze to Eriol and Shaoran "Clean the house or else."  
  
"Yes. We'll clean. Happy?" Shoaran said as he mumbles something. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------- After the girls have finished eating, Nakuru led them outside the house to the garden.  
  
"I didn't realize that you have a very beautiful garden. It feels so nice here." Tomoyo said as she walked down the pavement. "These are Pygmy Water lilies right?" Tomoyo said as they passed a small pond full of it.  
  
"You love flowers?" Nakuru said as she curiously looks at Tomoyo.  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo said as she busily touched the flowers one by one admiringly. Seeing a bush full of Pink Periwinkles she turned to Sakura, "These are your favorite flowers. Right Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Yes, they are. I wonder why they are here. I mean this garden looks so formal for them. This garden even has your favorite flowers Tomoyo. Look over here and you will see." Sakura replied as she looks at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo smiled as she finds her favorite flowers. Her favorite flower, evening primroses, is just like her, simple, sweet and elegant.  
  
/Interesting, the flowers they love are just the same with Eriol-kun and Shaoran-kun. Umm maybe I could be cupid this time. / Nakuru thought as she watch the girls. "Girls are you done? I still have to show you around the house."  
  
"Yes I'm done. What about you Sakura-chan?"  
  
"Wait I'm going to pick up flowers to put in the dining room." Pausing a little while, Sakura then picked up some flowers. Tomoyo then saw a single red rose and she picked it up too not knowing why and she placed it among the flowers Sakura has picked.  
  
"Let's go now. I'll show the Library." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- "Where could Sakura-chan be?" Touya asked Yukito as he searches the whole house. He had came home late last night and assumed that Sakura is already sleeping. He then worried when he had not found Sakura in the morning.  
  
"Maybe she is in Tomoyo-chan's house." Yukito said as he follows Touya go room to room.  
  
"That's right. I'll call" Touya said as he went to phone but stopped dead to his tracks when someone opened the door, hoping it was Sakura, he went to check. "Oh, dad. You're here." Touya said surprised. Fujitaka isn't supposed to come home yet as he is in an archeological dig somewhere in Egypt.  
  
"Touya-kun, our dig was finished early that is why I'm here. Where is Sakura-chan?"  
  
"That I would like to know. I was just about to call Tomoyo's place." Just about Touya was about to reach the phone, it rang.  
  
"Hello, Kinimoto residence."  
  
"Touya? Is Tomoyo-chan there?" Asked a worried voice over the phone.  
  
"Sonomi?! You mean Tomoyo-chan is missing also?"  
  
"Oh my God! What could happen to the girls! I'll send the bodyguards to search Japan. I shouldn't have let her go without any bodyguards. How could I be so stupid!" Sonomi cried over the phone.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find them. I'll Rika-chan's house to check if they are there." Touya reassured Sonomi.  
  
"Okay, thanks."  
  
"What happened Touya-kun?" Fujitaka asked as soon as Touya has placed the receiver back.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan and Sakura-chan are missing."  
  
"That can't be!" Yukito exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry we'll find them." Touya reassured his father and Yukito. Willing also to believe in what he is saying. /Little sister where are you? / ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
After helping Nakuru set the table, the girls sat down as they wait for the boys to come down.  
  
Getting impatient, Nakuru started shouting, "Eriol-kun, Shaoran-kun, get your lame asses down here!"  
  
/She reminds me much of oni-chan. / Sakura thought as she observe Nakuru scold Eriol and Shaoran.  
  
"You two are always late. Always staying in that damn room doing who knows what!" Nakuru shouted at the two guys. Not saying anything, Eriol just sat down. Following his suit, Shaoran also sat. Eriol then noticed something in the air. /What could that be? / Eriol asked his self, as he smelled something fragrant in the air. He then noticed a beautiful flower arrangement at the center of the table.  
  
"Who arranged those flowers?" He asked, curious. Though he knows that Nakuru loves flowers, he also knows that Nakuru is not talented to enough to make that complicated arrangement.  
  
"Sakura-chan picked the flowers but Tomoyo-chan arranged it." Nakuru answered as she takes a sip of miso soup.  
  
Eriol again turned his gaze to the flowers and he noticed a rose. A single red rose. /Roses, mom's favorite flowers/ Eriol thought as his eyes soften.  
  
/It looks like Mr. Ultra confident-you-can't-touch-me-I'm-icy-cold has a weak spot. / Tomoyo smirked as she looks at Eriol's deep blue eyes. / Wait there is something weird in his eyes. As if he has a great pain somewhere. Is he hiding something? / She thought as she let her self sank more in Eriol's azure blue eyes. Feeling that someone is staring at him, he returned to his cold, emotionless eyes and looked straight at Tomoyo.  
  
"Do you find my azure blue eyes lovely Ms. Daidouji?" Eriol mocked Tomoyo. Eyes widening in shock, Tomoyo turned her gaze back to her food and concentrated on finishing it.  
  
/The jerk! He is so arrogant! / Tomoyo thought as she continued to eat.  
  
Suddenly, there is a flying water cap out of nowhere and it hits Eriol.  
  
"Who did that?!" the irritated Eriol asked.  
  
"I did." Nakuru answered him back.  
  
"Why on earth have you done that for?!"  
  
"Let's see, you were rude and arrogant, a big jerk. What else?" Nakuru said as she glared daggers to Eriol.  
  
"And that is the reason why you threw this thing to me? Come on Nakuru, you're not that low!"  
  
"And you're not that rude. Time to have an attitude check. ERIOL!"  
  
The two pair went on bickering until they heard a soft giggle. The bickering pair stopped and stared at the giggling person.  
  
"I took it that you find us amusing." Eriol said as he stares in wonder at Sakura's direction.  
  
"Actually yes. And if the situation is a little bit different, I'm going to wonder why Tomoyo-chan still isn't taping you." Sakura giggled and continued to look at the two. Noticing that Nakuru has angled her head in wonder, she quickly explained, "Tomoyo-chan is absolutely obsessed in filming anyone and her usual victim is me." Sakura said as she made a face remembering how her best friend taped her when she woke up late and was eating so fast and how she showed it to everyone.  
  
"You mean she films you?" Nakuru asked her attention diverted,  
  
"Yes, unfortunately." Sakura sighs.  
  
"Cool! What is the model of your camera?" Nakuru asked Tomoyo. Her curiosity rising.  
  
"The latest model. I want to film Sakura with the best camera around so her beauty will be shown at its best." Tomoyo said, starry-eyed.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan you are hopeless. " Sakura said as Tomoyo began ranting how cute Sakura is.  
  
"Umm. Is everyone done eating? I have to clear up the table you know." Shaoran interrupted as he saw how dangerous Tomoyo and Nakuru will be if they will talk together any longer.  
  
"Hey! This is a first. Shaoran-kun volunteering to clear the table!" Nakuru said, evidently on a sugar high.  
  
"Nakuru-san, how many times have I told you to lay your hands off my chocolates?" Sharan muttered as Nakuru went on babbling. "Okay, Nakuru go to your room! Now!" he shouted as he glares at Nakuru.  
  
"Okay. I will. 'Night girls, Eriol, Shaoran don't do anything silly. I don't want to wake up finding the house in a complete mess."  
  
"Just go up and sleep and lay your hands off my chocolates!" Shaoran said as he pushed Nakuru up the stairs. Going down, he apologized to the girls. "Sorry for her strange attitude. She tends to get excited and then turn into a dead serious girl and vice versa. She turns like that when she had to many sweets."  
  
"Oh.." Both of the girls said but Sakura is the only one who sweat dropped, Tomoyo instead saw an ally in Nakuru.  
  
"I thought you are going to clear the table. If you don't mind, I'll leave you three." Eriol said as he calmly stood up.  
  
"Fine, go to that stupid room of yours. Girls do you mind helping me clear the table?"  
  
Shaking their heads, Sakura and Tomoyo stood up and reached for the nearest plate.  
  
"Thank you girls. I know I could count on you."  
  
"Well, we can't turn down a request can't we?" Tomoyo giggled.  
  
"Of course not. Not from a very cute guy." /Whoops, what did I let slip? /  
  
"Thanks for the compliment."  
  
After the three of them finished cleaning the table, Sakura asked Shaoran to lead her to her room.  
  
"Shaoran-kun, could you please tell me where my room is? I kind of forgotten where it is."  
  
"Sure, just follow me. Your room is just beside Tomoyo-chan's and Nakuru- chan. Tomoyo-chan, do you also need help?"  
  
"No, I could manage on my own. I perfectly remember where my room is located." She said, flashing one of her heart melting smiles. "I would like to go to the library before I sleep."  
  
"Do you know where it is?"  
  
"Yes. Nakuru-chan showed us where it is earlier." Pausing to think, Tomoyo again turned to Shaoran. "Where do you keep extra blankets around? I would like to have one before I go to the library. It is a little bit chilly."  
  
"Wait a little bit. I know we have it somewhere." Shaoran said a he began to rummage around. "Here it is."  
  
"Thanks. I think I could manage on my own now."  
  
"Okay, follow me Sakura-chan."  
  
"Sure." ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Tomoyo then gracefully walked around the deserted hallways. Observing every place she walks to, she thinks that whoever designed the mansion has an artistic side. There were lots of paintings and sculptures, all of them expensive and breathtaking. She continued to wonder around, and then she noticed a door slightly ajar. A door before the library. She noticed that there is music coming out of the room.  
  
/Beautiful but sad. Who could be playing? Stupid question really. Nakuru- chan is already sleeping and Shaoran-kun is with Sakura-chan that would mean that that freaky-four-eyed-ice-cold-arrogant-airhead is the one playing it. / She just stood there, thinking whether she is going to look or not. Suddenly, the music stopped. Gathering courage, Tomoyo opened the door and stepped in. What she saw surprised her, a slumped figure fast asleep on the piano board. /The weather is chilly. He'll freeze. I'd better cover him with this blanket I brought. / Tomoyo said, her caring side showed. /He is actually cute when he doesn't have that dark look in his face. He looks so peaceful and caring. / Daringly, she bent down and kissed Eriol's cheek.  
  
Then..... ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Well, that is all. Sorry for the length and for the lateness of this one. I need to study a lot. Do I sound like a good girl? 


	3. Chapter 3

In Time Chapter Three  
  
Then........................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
He smiled. A sweet sincere smile he showed Tomoyo. /Oh, my God. Why on earth have I done that?! Am I out of my mind? Shit! There should be a very logical explanation why I have done that. Now, I know. He IS cute, very if you ask me but then I should leave before he wakes up. / Tomoyo thought as she adjusted the blanket one last time. /He looks kind so much unlike the attitude he shows to us. Is this the real him? / Tomoyo thought as she turned back to the hallway. Lost in thought she wondered around. Not minding where she is turning or where she is going. Not until she felt a light breeze. /It is cold. I should have brought another blanket with me. Well, who have thought that I would bump into him and that I would end up giving him a blanket without him knowing? / Noticing that she is not familiar with the hallway she is walking to she stop suddenly. /Now I know what Sakura fells when she is lost in our mansion and she doesn't know the way out. Stupid. Now, how am I supposed to go back to my room? I didn't even get to go to the library. Better find my way out before I turn into a popsicle. / Tomoyo thought as she begin to retrace her steps back. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
Feeling comfortably warm, Eriol stirred. Unused to the warmth that now embraces him. Because if his continuous moving, the blanket finally fell. /Who would have put this blanket over me? Hmmm smells nice. Just like lavender and dew. It can't be Nakuru, she would be sleeping a long time ago and neither would Shaoran do a thing like this. One of the girls? Come on, give me a break. / Eriol thought as he picked the blanket up and folded it nicely. He then went out of the room to go his bedroom. He went to walk around the corner when he suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorry. I wasn't paying any attention." Tomoyo said as she bent down to pick up the blanket that fell. /This looks familiar. /  
  
Eriol was shocked as he figured who is the person who bumped into him. Who would thought that the girl he had kidnapped would be so beautiful? Even in the night she stands out. Wearing a simple white nightgown and bathed into the shinning moonlight, she looks like an angel that was sent down from the heavens.  
  
"Lost?" Eriol asked as he saw Tomoyo straighten herself.  
  
Tomoyo then identified to whom that voice belongs to. She was about to answer him in a rude way but when she looked at his eyes, she felt something different. She decided to answer him nicely.  
  
"Sadly, yes. It seems that I can't remember the tour that Nakuru gave us." Tomoyo answered as she gave the blanket to Eriol and hugged herself a little. Wanting to feel more warmth.  
  
"Cold?"  
  
Tomoyo just nodded and Eriol gently draped the blanket around her. /They have the same scent. Is she the one who have placed this to me? If she is, then she have heard me play. /  
  
"Thanks a lot." Tomoyo answered as she looked at Eriol and smiled nicely.  
  
/Her smile is nice. / Eriol commented to himself.  
  
"Would you like me to show you the way to your room?'  
  
"Thank you. I appreciate it."  
  
"Follow me, mademoiselle."  
  
Tomoyo giggled at the pet name and laughingly followed Eriol down the hallway. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"So, here we are." Shaoran said as they approached Sakura's room.  
  
"Uhmmmm, do you mind staying here for a while?"  
  
Shaoran's eyebrows arched up as he looked at Sakura's figure. Head down, hands rubbing each other.  
  
Sighing a little, Sakura confessed her fear.  
  
"It's just that I'm afraid of ghosts and oni-chan said that they come out at night and I don't want to be alone here in this big room all by myself."  
  
Shaoran laughed at Sakura and Sakura pouted cutely at him.  
  
"If you don't like to stay then leave, you don't have to laugh."  
  
"Okay. I'll stay here until you fall asleep. It that okay?"  
  
"Thanks a lot." Sakura said as she proceeded to the bathroom that was attached to her room. She noticed it earlier this morning. When she came out, she is wearing plain white pajamas.  
  
"I meant to ask you earlier, to whom does this clothes belong to?"  
  
"Oh, they used to be Nakuru's clothes when she was young. She has lots of them that is why most of them are unworn and unused."  
  
"So, is that it?" Sakura said as she sleepily walk to her bed and fell into it. After a while she curled up into a ball facing Shaoran's direction who is still at the door standing.  
  
"That what?" Shaoran asked.  
  
"The thing that you want to tell me."  
  
"What makes you think that I have more to say?"  
  
"I don't know. Instinct. Maybe. "  
  
"You presume to much. Are you planning to sleep anytime soon?"  
  
"Why, are you already bored staying here with me?"  
  
"No, I am not." "Then why the sudden change?"  
  
"In what? Attitude? You better get used to it."  
  
"You are just like Touya-nichan. You two act as if you dogs who have their tails tread upon. Wait, maybe a woman who is just in her menopausal stage. Yep, definitely that."  
  
"Yeah right. Would you like to keep your mouth shut little-miss-who is-so- afraid-of-the-dark-who-still-needs-someone-to-look-after-her."  
  
"Mou, you are not fighting fair. It is not my fault that I am scared of the dark or ghosts." Sakura said as she pouted at Shaoran's figure that is walking close to her bed.  
  
"Come on little girl. I'll even cuddle you up so that you wouldn't be scared."  
  
Sakura laughed and raised her hands just like a little girl who wants to be picked up. "Just like a teddy bear?"  
  
"Correct. Now come here you little girl."  
  
"Okay." Sakura said as she cuddled into Shaoran's arms.  
  
/God, how could she act so innocent just like a little girl. / Shaoran thought as Sakura slept peacefully in his arms. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
"Here we are mademoiselle." Eriol said as they reached Tomoyo's room. Reaching for the knob, Eriol opened the door for Tomoyo.  
  
"Merci Monsieur Hirigizawa." Tomoyo answered Eriol. Mimicking his language.  
  
"Bon ne nuit, mademoiselle.''  
  
"Bon ne nuit, monsieur." Tomoyo answered him just before she turned her back at him and slowly walked inside her room when she suddenly tripped into something. "What on Earth!" she shouted before bracing herself into falling into the carpeted floor. Instead, she fell into someone warm and strong.  
  
"Careful mademoiselle. Cats tend to sleep almost anywhere and it seems that Suppi took a liking on you." Eriol answered as he held Tomoyo on his arms  
  
"Gomen, I didn't mean to fall into you." Tomoyo said when she regained her composure. "Come her you little rascal." Tomoyo said as she reached for Suppi and she cradled the cat into her arms and like a loving mother, she gently scolded the cat. "Don't you ever dare to do that again." She said as she cradled the cat in her arms and she gently placed the cat down. "He is a lovely cat."  
  
"Thank you for the compliment."  
  
"Why should you thank me? The compliment is not directed to you."  
  
"I am his master so whatever you say to him is also the same with me."  
  
"So that would mean that if I call him a lousy jerk you would be one too?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"Of course it is. The rule only applies to compliments."  
  
Tomoyo laughed over Eriol's statement. Composing herself, she turned to Eriol.  
  
"Hirigizawa-san, do you mind if I ask you something?"  
  
"It depends."  
  
Tomoyo then walked to her bed and sat on one of its corners and she hugged her knees. "Okay, why are you suddenly acting nice? I mean, you were rude earlier, so why the sudden change?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe because I am in a nicer mood this night."  
  
"Don't play games with me Hirigizawa-san. I know when someone is hiding something."  
  
"Quite observant, Daidoiji-san. What if I tell you, that the reason why I am kind is that I noticed that you are beautiful beyond description?"  
  
Tomoyo shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "All but mere flattery. Hirigizawa-san, I suggest that you better tell the truth. I swear that I am going to find it sooner or later."  
  
Smirking, Eriol walked closer to Tomoyo until he is only inches away from her. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, getting impatient now, aren't we? Shouldn't you ask me first why you are here?"  
  
"No, I shouldn't because one, I know that you wouldn't answer me, two, what is the use of knowing? Will it get us out of here?"  
  
Eriol walked closer and took Tomoyo's chin and held her head up and he looked deeply into Tomoyo's eyes and smiled. "Not only she is beautiful, she is also smart. Now what else is she capable of?"  
  
"Ummm, let's see. I could cook, bake and sew." Tomoyo said seriously but her eyes conceal laughter and amusement.  
  
Eriol's eyebrows arched up, amusement filling him. "Now, really."  
  
"Why, can't you believe that someone like me would do those things?"  
  
"Who said I don't?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Sure of what?"  
  
"Your beauty."  
  
"You chauvinist."  
  
"How could you say that?"  
  
"Instinct."  
  
"There is no use arguing with you. You are too smart."  
  
"Oh, so that IS an argument? I think that you have to refresh your vocabulary, mister." Tomoyo answered while holding back a laugh.  
  
"Of course it is."  
  
"Yeah right. How so?"  
  
"Because I said so."  
  
"Of course it is. Just because Mr. Big-shot has said it."  
  
"Now, you shut up."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"You don't want me to be angry. Don't you?"  
  
Tomoyo then walked around the room. "Yeah right. Would you be angry if I run out of this room and you have to chase me to catch me?" she then rushed out of the room without giving Eriol time to respond.  
  
Eriol groaned at the thought of running around but then he saw that he doesn't have any choice, he went out to find Tomoyo. /What is in that girl that makes me act this way? I mean, I am supposed to hurt her right? / ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- Tomoyo opened a door. Hoping that Eriol isn't inside. She took a look around the room and she saw a piano. She then realized where she is. /The piano room, this is where I was Eriol play earlier. / She thought as she walked towards it. /The piano looks like that one we have at home. Home. Mother could be home by now. Is she looking for me? / Tomoyo thought as nostalgia finally swept over her. She closed her eyes, wishing that the tears forming wouldn't fall. She sat down and faced the piano. She flexed her fingers and it then flew over the keys. She sat there and played, her eyes closed as she silently thought of home. Of her Mother, of her Father. /Out-san. Where are you now? / ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The notes Eriol heard being played hunted his senses. It sounded so sad, so desperate. He walked faster to the direction where the music is being played. He walked through the open door and saw Tomoyo playing with all her heart. /She is good. / Suddenly Tomoyo stopped and turned around.  
  
"Hi, Eriol. It seems that you found me." Tomoyo said as she smiled sadly.  
  
"What was that you were playing?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Don't know? Then, how could you play it if you don't know it?"  
  
A sigh.  
  
"My father composed it. But he didn't placed a title."  
  
"It's unfinished isn't it?"  
  
A nod.  
  
"Do you have the piece?"  
  
Another nod.  
  
Eriol is puzzled. /How could this girl bring the piece? I mean, I did kidnap her so that doesn't leave her any chance to bring it right? / "Where is the piece?"  
  
"In my heart."  
  
Eriol was left speechless. /This girl is amazing. / "Do you want to finish it?"  
  
A no.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I promised Father that I would finish this piece when I found the one that I would love the most. But somehow, I am still unable to find him." Tomoyo said as she again began to play.  
  
"A promise then."  
  
"Yes." Tomoyo simply answered and once again, she stopped and turned to Eriol who is now standing beside her. "Eriol, would you please play the piece that you were playing earlier?" She asked, smiling at him.  
  
Eriol shrugged his shoulders as he then he beside Tomoyo. Lost in thought, as if his fingers have their own minds, his hands flew to the keys and he played the same old lovely tune he had been playing earlier. He was lost in thought and countless memories flood through his mind. He didn't stop until he felt a light weight in his shoulder. Tomoyo is sleeping.  
  
/Sleep well my Angel. /  
  
************************************************************************ ME: Sorry for the very long delay. I have to study a lot as I am falling a little behind my studies. Anyways, belated Merry Christmas to everyone! By the way, don't check for another few weeks. I am not that fast. Happy Holidays! 


	4. Chapter 4

insert typical disclaimer for CCS and the song used

In Time

Chapter Four

It is still early in the morning. Everyone inside the mansion is still sleeping except for one boy. Early in the morning his head is lost into the clouds while his conscience enjoys the silence of the place.

/The more I think of her, the crazier I get. But I just can't get her out of my mind/ Eriol Hirigizawa thought as he sat in front of the fire. In his whole life, he had never been this confused about a single matter. /God, help me think clearly. / He thought before he fell into a restless slumber.

Tomoyo rose early, despite the fact that she had slept late. Wondering on what she is going to do so early in the morning. Thinking carefully, she dressed herself up and went downstairs. /I'm cooking breakfast/ Tomoyo firmly decided. She looked around the kitchen and found an apron. Searching the cupboards, she smiled to herself. /This is more than enough to make a very decent breakfast. / Tomoyo then busied herself as she made breakfast. A delicious aroma spread into the air as she began frying. Reaching for a plate, she stepped on Kero's tail and because of surprise, she let the plate fell. /What a way, to start the day/ Tomoyo sighed as she started cleaning the mess. Tomoyo bent down to retrieve the broken pieces of the plate. As she was picking them, she accidentally cut herself with the sharp edge of the broken piece. Wincing at the slight pain, she inspected her finger. There lay a short, clean cut and blood is coming out of it. Red, dark blood.

Startled by the noise, Eriol Hirigizawa jerked up and began looking for his glasses. /Man, don't tell me that Nakuru is cooking breakfast. If she were the one, this would be the hundredth plate that she has broken ever since we got here. / Eriol then began to descend down the stairs to the kitchen. His eyebrows arched when he saw Tomoyo cleaning up the mess.

"Well, well, well, it looks like that miss-I'm-so-good-at-everything-that-I-can't-mess-up actually broke a plate." Eriol said as he showed Tomoyo a mocking smirk.

"Shut up!"

/This is going to be fun/ Eriol thought as he continued to mock Tomoyo. "Well, what kind of dumb excuse do you have for breaking one of our plates?"

"For your information jerk, it's not my fault! It was that big fat cat's fault. If he weren't sleeping in here, I wouldn't have tripped and broke that dumb plate of yours!" Tomoyo answered back to Eriol. "Now, I'm done and I'm going! Clean up this mess by yourself!"

"Oh, touchy."

"Yeah, right." Tomoyo said as she went out of the room and climbed the stairs. Eriol then tasted what Tomoyo was cooking.

/Umm, delicious. Now I wonder what happened to her. I know that she isn't the type who gets insulted easily. She would have retaliated before she had left. /

Sitting peacefully in the dining room, Eriol, Syoaran, and Nakuru waits patiently for the two girls to come down. Eriol thought that by that time, Tomoyo would have cooled down and that she would face him. However, they were surprised when they heard someone scream.

"Hooooooooeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!. I'm late! "

Eriol, Nakuru and Syoaran turned their heads to see a very panic-stricken girl rush down the stairs.

"Very good Sakura, you have mastered the art of screaming." Nakuru beamed.

"Umm, Sakura, would it help if I tell you that you are not late for anything at all?" Shaoran said, his smile getting bigger by the minute.

"Hoe………" Sakura said. "By the way, where is Tomoyo? She always wakes up earlier than me." Sakura wondered.

To everyone's surprise, Eriol answered. "She is still in her room."

"How did you know?" Shaoran asked.

"None of your business." Eriol said.

Worry could be seen in Sakura's eyes as she murmured. "That is very unlike Tomoyo."

"What do you mean?" Eriol inquired as his eyes took a different shade.

"The only time Tomoyo locks herself up is when she is depressed. Eriol, are you sure nothing happened? Did she try to make breakfast?"

/How on earth this very innocent looking girl ask so many questions! It is as if she has read my mind/ Eriol thought as he looked into Sakura's eyes that mirrors deep concern. Seeing that there is no escape from Sakura, he sighed and started to tell the whole story.

Back at Sakura's house, Touya, Yukito, Fujitaka and Sonomi are gathered.

"Shit! Where on earth Sakura and Tomoyo are?" Touya said as he paced worriedly across the Kinimoto household.

"Touya!"

"What! Oto-san?"

"Sit down. You are making everyone nervous."

"I just can't help it."

"I know. But have faith. Everything will be alright."

"I hope so." Touya silently murmurs as he surveys the room. Sonomi is sitting in a corner, crying while his father is trying to comfort her and Yukito, staring wildly at nothing. As if hoping that Sakura and Tomoyo would just pop-out out of there.

"Take care of yourself, Sakura." Touya says as he stares outside.

"Eriol, I didn't know that you could be so mean!" Nakuru shrieked as Eriol finished telling them what happened earlier.

"I do suggest that you go and ask for forgiveness." Syoaran said as he glared at Eriol. Sure, they DID kidnap Sakura and Tomoyo but he have no intention of harming them either physically or emotionally. Especially since he had found out how nice Sakura and Tomoyo are and he isn't the one holding a grudge against Tomoyo's mom. /I have to fins a way to convince Eriol out of this mess before something gets out of hand./

"This is bad." Sakura said as she looked at Eriol with eyes full of worry and sadness.

"And why would it be?" Eriol said as uneasiness sweeps into him. It makes him feel so guilty with Sakura looking at him like that. / Damn it! I was the ONE who kidnapped them. Why should I pity them? After all what her mother have done to my parents. I can't show them any pity./ Eriol thought as he closed his fists very tightly.

"The only time Tomoyo snaps at anyone is when she is having a bad time. And when she is having a bad time that only means that, that………………." Sakura stuttered. Whatever she was going to say was caught in her throat.

"That?" Eriol asked.

"That she remembered the day when her father left her." Sakura murmured with her head bowed. She said it so low that she was sure that no one heard her. Which was true except for the case of Eriol? Upon hearing that information, Eriol was stunned but still he showed no emotion. "Eriol, I really think that you should apologize to her. Don't worry it is not your fault but it would make her fell better." Sakura said as she slowly lifted her head and smiled sadly at Eriol. Eriol nodded and stood from the table. As he was about to climb, they all heard a clear, angel like voice singing.

_Young girl don't cry_

_I'll be right here when your world starts to fall_

_Young girl it's alright_

_Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream_

_Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems_

_No one ever wants or bothers to explain_

_Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_

Eriol still continued to climb upstairs but she was stopped halfway by Sakura. Sakura was holding him lightly as his arm. He turned just to see Sakura shaking her head. /Hell! What am I supposed to do? First she was telling me to apologize and now she is telling me not to? This girl is weird. / Eriol thought. Confused at the situation.

"She is okay now. Tomoyo sings that song to release her self. Let us just wait for her to come down. She'll be here when she is ready." Sakura explained as she and Eriol slowly climb down the stairs.

"Nice song. Who composed it? I don't hear that being played in the radio." Nakuru asked Sakura as they approached the table.

"Someone made that for Tomoyo when we were still little. That song means a lot to her." Sakura explained as she officially sat down to eat breakfast. "Pancakes and French Toast! My favorites! Tomoyo really knows how to make breakfast!" Sakura squealed as if nothing happened earlier. She readily wolfed down everything in sight not minding anyone until Syoaran spoke up.

"Um, Sakura, slow down."

Sakura smiled shyly as she returned the pancake that she was about to eat. "Hehehehe, Sorry. I forgot."

"Sakura, shouldn't you go up and check upon Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.

"Umm, no."

This startled Eriol and before he could ask, Sakura already answered him. "Because she will come down in a little while with her video cam and film me non-stop and don't ask where she hides it because I don't know either and if I will come up, I would just hasten the little time left to me without her following me filming like crazy." Sakura answered as she forked a piece of French toast.

"Oh…."

"She'll come down on her own and before she does, I better finish eating breakfast and hide somewhere." Sakura said as she continued to gobble up her breakfast. "By the way, Nakuru, could you please help me gather some flowers? I want to place some in my room and Tomoyo's and if you would also like, I'll place some on your room and your garden is big enough for me to be able to hide."

"Sure"

Tomoyo walked to the balcony of her room and looked at the immense garden where she could see Sakura and Nakuru playing around like little girls. She sighed, and closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. The memories just hurt too much. She bit her lower lips and tried to control the tears that are now falling continuously from her eyes. Memories flew in her mind. She playing in the park with her father. She being twirled around while the snow falls. The memories of the past. The memories of her happy childhood. Slowly, she slipped down and cried silently for the memories lost.

Eriol sighed when he heard Sakura and Nakuru laughing outside. He still doesn't understand why he feels like the biggest jerk in the world when in the first place he was the one who kidnapped the two of them. He walked towards the stairs and started climbing it just to quite in the middle. He paced around the room again. Looking for anything to do. He climbed again and then stopped and was about to turn around again when he heard Syaoran's voice.

Syaoran looked at him and sighed. "If you want to talk to her just go. Don't pace around here looking like an idiot."

Eriol nodded and continued climbing the stairs. He reached Tomoyo's room and knocked.

Once.

Twice.

No response.

He stopped and listened waiting for anything to happen when he heard quite cries. He shook his head and picked the lock easily and slid in the room looking for Tomoyo. He looked around and followed the cries. He found her there, curled up like a small child scared of the world.

/I don't know why I'm going to do this but the hell with it/

He reached for her gently and hugged her. Not really expecting anything from her. He really was surprised when Tomoyo hugged him tight and cried silently on his shirt. The two of them stayed that way with the early rays of the sun shinning upon them.

OMG! Three years! It took me three years to do this single chapter! I'm sorry if this chapter is overdue and the names are not consistent. I'll try to edit it later and I promise to update sooner.


End file.
